


Oct. 30th, “I’m With You, You Know That.”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019.Just sweet, boys leaning on each other to feel safe in this one.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 5





	Oct. 30th, “I’m With You, You Know That.”

For the most part, he woke up at the start of any nightmares Eugene had. But he’d been feeling sick, sleeping heavier than usual, and now he woke to Eugene already deep in the throes of one.

His eyes were shut, but he was shouting at various enemies that weren’t there, limbs flailing, sweat dripping off of him, and tears rolling down his face. 

“Gene,” Snafu tried to wrap an arm around Eugene. “You’re okay. All good and safe, I promise.” 

Eugene stopped thrashing, instead clinging to him like a drowning man. 

“I’m with you, you know that,” Snafu soothed softly, holding Eugene tight until his shouts turned to whimpers and muffled sobs. “Just you and me, here in our room. We’re safe. Us, and the cats, and the dog, only ones in the house.” 

It was another ten minutes before Eugene was back, pulling gently away from him, eyes glittering with tears.

“Hey,” Snafu said gently. “You okay?” 

He knew he wasn’t, but it was always better to ask and pretend the answer was yes. It was a small thing they did for each other in those moments, but it was important. 

Eugene looked exhausted, and curled up close to him. 

“Okay. We can talk about it whenever you’re ready, if you want. I can talk for both of us for now,” Snafu said. “Hell, you know that already.” 

That got him a small smile from Eugene.

“What can I talk about…gotta be somethin’ good. Only good things right now. Say, I ever tell you how nervous you made me, first time we met?” 

Eugene shook his head.

“Well, I sure was. You walk into our tent, and take my breath away like that. Got me yellin’ at myself in my head, ‘Snafu, you can’t fall for the first gorgeous guy that wanders in.’ And then you had to go and be all adorable, standin’ there, greener than the grass after a storm, and I…” he sighed. “I was so damn nervous with those butterflies in my stomach I got from lookin’ at you, that all I could think to do was be an ass. Not an excuse…but I didn’t wanna say something stupid and make you think I was…I don’t know…” 

“That’s what that was all about? Tossin’ your shit all over,going ‘taken’, ‘taken’, ‘taken’?” Eugene laughed softly. 

“Yeah,” Snafu snorted, and shook his head. “Lucky you even gave me the time of day after that.” 

“Was kind of intriguing, in a weird way,” Eugene replied, sitting up beside him.

“Oh, I can imagine. ‘Hey this guy is an asshole; I can’t wait to get to know him better’,” Snafu laughed. 

Eugene smiled. “Somethin’ like that, I guess. I was already scared as all get out, being there, wantin’ to find Sid, then I meet you…” 

“What?” 

Eugene shook his head and chuckled. “And I couldn’t get outta my head how you looked. Even though you were covered in muck and sweaty-” 

“Such compliments! Was it that or the oozing wounds on my foot that really turned you on?” 

“Shut it,” Eugene teased. “Anyway! But there you were handsome and shirtless to boot and…couldn’t get you outta my head. Glad I got to know you better, I know that much. Would have missed out on living my best life, if I hadn’t.” 

It was a combination of seeing Eugene happy again, and the overwhelming sweetness of his words that left Snafu almost breathless, with only one word that he could manage before he kissed Eugene. “Same.” 

As he pulled away, Eugene sighed. “How close is it to the alarm going off?” 

Snafu peeked over at the clock. “…you don’t wanna know.” 

“Shit.” 

“Yeah,” Snafu said. “Tell you what, you try and sleep some more, and-” 

“Can’t sleep,” Eugene said bluntly. Not harshly, but strongly enough to make it clear he didn’t want to be talked into trying to lay back down again. 

“Early breakfast then?” 

“It’s what, three in the morning?” Eugene smiled. 

“Was gonna start it at four thirty, after I got up. No harm in startin’ it a little bit early.” 

It confused the hell out of the cats and dog, but ultimately no one questioned the early breakfast and overall start to the day. 

Getting to watch the sunrise with Eugene, while he smoked his pipe and looked too comfortable and adorable for words? That was just icing on the cake.


End file.
